


【罗米】蜜

by baiye



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 阅读注意，纯甜纯糖，米达麦亚单方面性转，含有少量罗严塔尔性转描写。人物重度ooc，希望可以接受再阅读。
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 17





	【罗米】蜜

“卿是女人吗？”洗漱时，米达麦亚看着镜子里陌生又熟悉的脸庞，低头看了看胸前原本没有的两坨浑圆的肉团，清晨挚友的话语就适当在脑海里响起。我当然不是女人，他——或许现在应该称为“她”，低下头，有些恼怒地想着。几天前他还不敢直视这幅新的肉体，年过三十的米达麦亚还没结婚，女性经验也是少的可怜，突然就被这不知从何而来的恶劣传染病临时改变了性别，成了现在这幅模样。

新帝国根基稳定以来，这种恶劣的传染病时常发生，一个个在战场上叱咤风云的男人，清晨起床唐突发现自己身材缩小，乳房隆起，嗓子变了声调，完全一副女性的模样。一开始还闹出不少笑话，帝国所有的科学医学无论如何也解释不了这种异变，也有人提出可能是同盟施放的为扰乱帝国军心的病毒。

好在变为异性的人大体上半个月内会自动变回，身体经过全方位调查也没出现问题，这个神奇的“性转病”，就被当做是奥丁大神开的巧妙玩笑了。

不得不说帝国人行政效率之高，很快对临时性转的员工提供了休假等便利，不愿性转的自己抛头露面被熟人看到的可以选择休假在家远程办公，或者干脆休一个稍长的假期。久而久之，看到往日熟悉的位置空了，大概也就知道同僚也得了“性转病”，正卧病在家休养呢。

经历了同僚朋友接二连三临时变为女性闭门不出，十几年挚友穿着贴身职业裙装、踩着高跟鞋出入军部惹得一帮大老爷们心神不宁的闹剧之后，正直如米达麦亚总司令官，从未想过有天这荒唐的传染病会落到自己头上，而且还如此令人尴尬。

米达麦亚身材原本就娇小，变为女性后更是进一步缩水，不足一米六的身高，隆起的胸部看上去大概有小柚子般大小。作为传统男性的尊严自然让他无法选择和挚友那样穿上女装去上班，而家中偶然来串门远房表妹过高的换装热情也让他难以招架，只能连夜收拾好简单的行李，披着军装外套站在挚友家门口求领养。

当时罗严塔尔正在统帅本部上班，接到管家电话时不耐烦地表示“给她钱，打发她走”。被蜂蜜色头发女性那双灰色眸子紧盯，管家不得不尴尬对电话那头的主人解释这位女性已经拿出ID卡表明自己是米达麦亚元帅，“她还说您昨天才以军务尚书的名义扣下了毕典菲尔特将军一瓶410年份的红酒，您看这……”

结果等罗严塔尔赶回家，走进客房看到的就是比平时更加娇小的挚友刚洗完澡，穿着略显宽大的衬衫，正在和过长的袖子裤腿作斗争，与稚嫩幼小的脸庞形成鲜明对比的那对丰腴的乳房还随着主人一个弹跳的动作小幅度晃动。金银妖瞳的美男子目光一闪，高大的身形挡住门口，安排管家购置女士衣物，还特意贴心地吩咐准备好卫生棉条防止长期作战需求。

罗严塔尔元帅铁树开花金屋藏娇的流言很快在帝国贵妇圈传开，被包养神秘女性的照片碾转出现在同僚好友法伦海特的手机屏幕上。同僚们围着手机端详，不多时纷纷变了脸色，对此罗严塔尔冷静道这是米达麦亚元帅的远房表妹，绝对不是什么得了性转病的总司令，脸皮厚得连老实人毕典菲尔特都听不下去，直呼“米达麦亚到底有几个好表妹”。早就洞悉一切的缪拉则摇摇头，飞快打字发了条短信给消失几日的蜜发元帅。

“请您注意保重身体。”收到短信时米达麦亚非常苦恼，并不是苦恼自己成了被金屋藏娇的女主角，毕竟流言是自己总比是什么来路不明的女性更好。他更苦恼的是身材的问题，捏了捏自己腰腹长出来的赘肉，猜想缪拉一定是贴心提醒自己在性转期注意身形。几个同僚在性转变回后体重激增，不得不加紧节食爆发健身的例子还历历在目。但长胖这事罗严塔尔起码应该负五成以上的责任，米达麦亚性转之后是典型的个小丰满型，偏偏挚友还很喜欢购置各种甜点诱惑她，稍微吃多一些，除了柔软浑圆的胸脯，就连原本平坦的腹部都多出些赘肉，也就是俗称的长小肚子。

“怎么办啊，罗严塔尔，你少买点蛋糕啊，我要是长胖变回去会被嫌弃的，卿难道想看我在同僚面前丢脸吗？”穿着挚友特意挑选的米白色及膝连衣裙，米达麦亚抱着腿坐在沙发上抱怨道，“为什么要给我买这么短的裙子，和艾芳挑的似的……”

“是吗？下官倒觉得这裙子挺适合卿。”

“谁跟你说这个了？重点不在这儿，你看，都长肉了。”但是就算是对服装方面奉行舒适方便就行的实用派，米达麦亚也不得不承认这件连衣裙确实挑的得体舒适。和罗严塔尔习惯的张扬风格不同，这身淡色连衣裙更像是燕子般乡村少女爱穿的款式，腰身和裙摆的设计很好挡住了略肉的腰腹及大腿，又强调出身前傲人曲线，这让并不高挑的“少女”在人群中也足够惹人注目了。虽然这么说有些自恋嫌疑，但在镜子里看到被迫打上淡妆的自己，米达麦亚一瞬间觉得这便是自己所想组成家庭的女性了。

然而事与愿违，他不仅年过三十还是单身汉一个，十几年前认识罗严塔尔以来，人生就和这个人紧紧纠缠，暧昧不清，现在还因为这来历不明的“性转病”不得不寄人篱下，似乎还被当成人们口中的“金丝雀”般饲养。虽然喝着红酒的挚友对此不屑一顾，直言世界上哪有金丝雀是站在门口大言不惭等领养的。吃胖了怎么办啊，米达麦亚苦恼不已，对光年以下的事情相当迟钝的疾风之狼并没对和挚友之间这种微妙的关系产生更多的怀疑。

“不变回去不也挺好的。”看变为女性的挚友盯着盘中的牛排做思想斗争，罗严塔尔终于正面回答了问题。“就这样不也不错吗？和下官一起住，可以少很多麻烦。”

“你不是厌女吗？”这回轮到米达麦亚惊讶了，“第一天我刚来的时候你还试图给钱打发走呢！再住几天你岂不是就得把我扔出去了？”想到这些，他又想劝挚友重新审视一下男女关系了，至少在他们当朋友这十几年来，他就没放弃过劝挚友和喜欢的人安定下来的想法，但每次都被适时地堵住嘴，这次也不例外。

“卿是女人吗？”

交涉失败，被戳中痛处的米达麦亚乖乖闭嘴，继续盯着餐盘中那煎得过分诱人的牛排做思想斗争。

罗严塔尔最近心情很好，这是他手下和家中仆人的共识。这当然是个好事，平日里总是挂着冷笑的上司/家主时不时会露出微笑，手掌一挥减少一日的工作量，加上他每日下班准时回家，不用应对突如其来的找上门的陌生女性，这种好事情上一次发生还是他本人被“性转病”困扰的时候。

困扰？怎么可能，这个词用在罗严塔尔身上并不合适。实际上清晨起床发现自己中招的褐发美人没有丝毫惊慌，当即安排了购置女性用品以及饰品服装，故作认真给上司发了通讯抱恙请假，在同僚们幸灾乐祸的耳语中踩着响亮的高跟鞋出现在军部走廊。看着一帮大老爷们脸红的脸红、看天花板的看天花板，连讨人厌的军务尚书那双无机质的义眼似乎都闪了一下。变为女性的元帅本人很是满意，连续几日变换着着装风格在军部转悠，直到被奥贝斯坦弹劾，莱茵哈特下令要求休假才停止。

盛传罗严塔尔元帅虽被称为“帝国名花终结者”，身边女友无数，但从来没有一位女性能够获得住进元帅府上的殊荣。帝国贵妇圈暗地里互相较劲，没想到被一位长相平凡的娇小少女捷足先登，这不仅是令贵妇圈震动的大新闻，也是让男性们惊掉大牙的八卦。除去接待的管家和几个心腹，那些敏锐的同僚暂且不提，无人知道那位住在罗严塔尔府上的“金丝雀”正是抱病休假的总司令，只传言平时风流倜傥的名花终结者居然栽在了这样一位平凡女性身上，也不知道对方使了什么迷魂计。

当然，不管外头流言如何，事件中心的罗严塔尔本人并没有受影响。他依旧是每日准时上下班，路过甜品店时买上一盒蛋糕，差遣厨房继续准备谣言中心“女主角”爱吃的菜品，俨然一副家有爱妻的模样。这种种反常行径，也让本家的老管家赶紧跑来看看未来的“少主人夫人”了。

“罗严塔尔……我觉得最近有点怪”晚饭时，米达麦亚终于将自己的疑虑说了出来，“你不觉得太奇怪了吗？最近你家仆人看我的眼神和之前不太一样。”

“有吗？是他们哪里怠慢了卿？”

“这倒没有，吃好住好穿好，这些我都很满意。只是，为什么他们要把部分家庭购置支出给我看啊，卿难道在意我花这些钱吗？大不了我变回去还你就是了！”

“这样啊，我并没有给什么指示，应该是他们擅自决定的，卿若是介意，下官回头跟他们说说。”

罗严塔尔本人对此也感到惊奇。起初得知挚友变成女性，又因为种种原因不敢回家，转而跑来借住在自己家这种事，他先是大笑好几次已过而立之年的疾风之狼居然不敢面对女性肉体。但出于对挚友的照顾和某种不可明说的情绪，他还是接纳了好友并日渐习惯这种家里有个“女人”的生活。过了三十的年纪，罗严塔尔从未对自己的性取向有过任何怀疑，他很早发现自己对米达麦亚有着超乎明面上朋友的感情，但性格上自持的一部分让他不可能主动伸出手将娇小挚友纳入怀中。加之某些生活或者社交上的必须，他和各式女性保持着为期不出两月的关系，这点他的挚友也是了解并默认的。

奇特就在于尽管他没刻意去维持他和米达麦亚之间的关系，他们两个依旧做了十几年的挚友，并且暧昧不清、暗流涌动。这么说或许有些僭越，他们未曾上真正过床，却能比情人更暧昧、亲密、彼此了解，米达麦亚这种怎么看都该是很早结婚的传统男子居然也乐于保留这种危险的暧昧，并且在毫无防备的情况下，带着朝气闯进自己的日常生活里。

如果和这样的女性组成家庭或许也不错。罗严塔尔看着正在给鸟笼换水的娇小女性，被自己唐突生出的怪异想法吓了一跳。他不得不再次审视眼前由于自己的趣味而精心打扮的蜜发“女子”，越发觉得这怎么都不是自己理想的类型。时常他所喜欢的，总是高挑神秘，长相更为出众的名花佳人，而不是这类像是纯情腼腆的村姑，长相也并不光彩照人。当然，探讨眼前这位娇小女子是否是自己真正的理想型，或者是艳红蔷薇采多了就想尝试朴素黄玫瑰之类的问题显然缺乏意义。毕竟，米达麦亚并不是女性，也许过几天就和其他人相似，在得了“性转病”半个月左右变回原来的模样。

然后，他们就会恢复如常的关系，继续纠缠于那种暧昧不明的氛围之中。又或者米达麦亚会唐突醒悟，去和一个燕子般的女性组成家庭，再反过来劝自己快点找个人安定下来。当然，无论是哪种，罗严塔尔本人都会接受并保持他们之间的挚友关系，一如这么多年来他从不拒绝任何朝他递过来的暧昧和示好。如果变为女性的米达麦亚抛出橄榄枝，自己也会理所当然的收下并享用吧，他想。思考到这里，他决定暂不纠结于唐突生出来的对所谓世俗幸福的期待了，毕竟疾风之狼可是如假包换的男性，在军队里同自己共享着无上的光辉和荣耀，怎么可能那样轻易地委人身下呢？

“我背后有什么东西吗？”米达麦亚被盯得有些发毛，转头就看见挚友正歪着头单手托腮，盯着自己不知道正想些什么。尽管很想吐槽这个好看得过分的男人哪怕做着这样有些孩子气的动作，也依旧优雅得如同一件雕刻的艺术品，但被男人以诡异眼光盯着看，再迟钝的总司令也是会有所反应的。

“卿最近好像是胖了不少，变回去恐怕要重新定制军装。”

“……也不看看是谁的错！”被戳到痛处，娇小的蜜发女性有些恼怒，“我真的要开始减肥了，你也要协助我罗严塔尔，不准再买甜食诱惑我。”说罢，她又想起来什么重要的事情那样，脸上浮起一抹不自然的粉色，“就是这两坨东西运动起来真的很麻烦，最近肩膀怪酸的……”

因为恶劣玩笑似的疾病变身为少女的米达麦亚已经在挚友家居住接近两周的时间了，眼看着距离平均恢复的日期越来越近，两人之间的关系却有些微妙。当然，这并不是因为金银妖瞳元帅的厌女症终于在应付平凡“女性”接近两周之后终于发作。让他们关系发生微妙变化的，反而是一向来对原则以内的事情都相当包容的蜜发娇小元帅。

对此，罗严塔尔并不觉得自己做错了什么，他依旧重复着每日按时上下班的行为，只是减少了购买甜点美食的频次。况且，从现实状况来看，是米达麦亚言词闪烁，眼神飘忽，刻意避开不经意间的对视，怎么看都像是一副做错事心虚的模样。他做错什么了吗？还是因为要变回去了尴尬？百思不得其解的本部长原本打算放任自流，但考虑到如果因为这无聊的病让他们之间的关系受损未免得不偿失，一番思想斗争以后还是决定试探一下真实。

到了晚饭时间，米达麦亚反常地安静，没有嘟囔着要与肚子大腿上的肉作斗争，毫无形象地迅速消灭完眼前的食物。眼看着娇小女性又要飞奔离开座位，罗严塔尔伸出手，借着身长的优势把人拉住。“为什么躲着下官？”

“啊？没有啊，你多心了吧，我就是不想吃太多，这不是不影响你吃饭吗？”被拖住手臂无法离开餐桌，米达麦亚不得不说些什么掩饰自己的慌乱。罗严塔尔甚至没有生气，他那一贯温吞的语调里多出一点类似于无奈的担心，像是有着不同层次海水般平静地朝自己涌来。知道自己这两日的行为让挚友陷入怀疑，米达麦亚有些不好意思地挠挠头，扭过蜂蜜色的脑袋不去和那双漂亮的异色瞳孔对视。

“真的没事，很抱歉让你担心了。我只是……觉得，你最近，好像越来越，好看了？”说罢他趁着对方发愣的瞬间迅速抽回自己的手，方才被抓得太急，罗严塔尔显然还没有对挚友变为女性这事有清楚的认知，只是稍微控制了平日牵住男性身躯的力道，光洁的手腕留下几道浅浅的指印。“先声明，我一直就觉得你很好看，以男性的角度来说，但是最近不知道为什么……难道是和你住久了，审美又发生变化了？”

当然，这并不是全部的真话，甚至隐藏了相当重要的信息。在罗严塔尔那双异色的瞳孔和端丽的唇角中，米达麦亚分明看出了那人与往日有微妙不同的笑容。挚友太敏锐有时候也不是什么好事啊，他想。当然，只要不被当场拆穿，就还有周旋的余地，自己还有将形势扳个平局的机会。打死他也不会承认，这几日，每当他枕着带有挚友洗发水淡香的枕头入睡，这个美得不可思议的男人就会出现在梦中，那张造物主精心雕琢的脸庞逐渐靠近……

打住，不要再想了，他可还不想在挚友面前表现出慌乱失态。尽管在他们做了这十几年朋友期间，他们甚至还未曾有过一个僭越的吻。最亲密的一瞬，也不过是那一次他为罗严塔尔包扎伤口时，被拖着手臂倒在伤患臂弯里，可以探到对方温热的鼻息，距离一个亲吻不过两三个指节的距离。为什么呢？当时他以为自己的豪言壮语终于打动了对生一无所求的挚友，虽然在那之后他们微妙纠缠的很长的一段时间里，米达麦亚逐渐生出一些在所受教育之中从未想过的感情。

为什么会梦到他呢？这可绝对不能让他知道。

但现实往往事与愿违，谁都不能预料到生活会给人带来什么。

这一晚，米达麦亚如常仰躺到床上，再次祈祷明天醒来就能够变回男性的身躯，他已经受够了胸前两坨让他肩膀发酸的肉。他用了罗严塔尔的洗发水，现在枕头上也有和那人一样的味道，希望今晚不要再做那样的梦了。想到梦里那张贴近的脸，娇小“女性”意识到自己有些发热。屋里的冷气坏了吗？他迷迷糊糊地想，很快进入了梦乡。

也不知道过了多久，房间的门被推开。床上娇小的女性几乎是马上就察觉了，但神奇的是，她全身的力气仿佛被抽离，无法支起身子查看情况。熟悉的修长身影朝她走来，紧接着她还没来得及发出呼声，就被身上传来的体重压制。指腹从蜜发女性的脸颊一路往下，停留在胸脯、腰腹，眼看着马上就要探入睡裤里头。“不要，别这样，我不是你的女人！”她剧烈地挣扎起来，但是那颇为有技巧的抚弄让这具未经人事的女性躯体温度腾升，就连那隐秘的部位也……不应该这样的，在手指终于探入内裤准备扯下时，她突然找回了刚才失去的力气，狠狠推开了身上的人。

不是吧，天啊，我居然……房间里空无一人，只有床头那盏小夜灯还在忠实地发出暖黄色的微光。我居然，做了这样的梦，还把挚友，当成了糟糕的对象。意淫十几年挚友的罪恶感涌上心头，先不提他们之间有过如何说不清道不明的关系，米达麦亚深知挚友是不会做出强奸这种折辱骄傲的行为，而自己，却在这难以启齿的梦境中将他化为了一个丧失格调的混账。怎么会做出这种如此失礼的梦，被他知道绝对会生气的，快让我变回去吧，好忘掉这种尴尬。

可米达麦亚显然忽略了一个事实，实感过分强烈的梦境带给身体的刺激是真实的。饱满敏感的年轻肉体正在迅速发热，下体有一股陌生的黏腻感涌上，让单薄的内裤紧贴摩擦着柔嫩的部位。就算是对性并没有太多需求的他，也很快明白这副身体现在正需求什么。这可真是糟糕到了极点，我一个男人怎么知道应该如何解决这情况，难道我应该试着……？

这应该是他第一次这样仔细去接触这副身体，尽管已经变化接近两周，要直面变化为异性特征的下体还是叫他尴尬不已。更糟的是他确实不知道该如何更好地取悦女性，何况这还是长在自己身上的陌生部分。他年轻的活力仿佛都在战场和边防事务间挥霍完，没想到此时以这种形式悄然来临。他只能凭着记忆和想象，小心翼翼地把手伸进内裤，去触碰那柔软的嫩肉。努力忽视心头的烦躁，闭着眼睛找到洞口所在的位置，有些焦躁地塞入指节。

好痛，胡乱塞入第二根指节米达麦亚皱起眉头，他开始思考自己以往有限的几次性经验里是否给对方带来糟糕的回忆。灯光下他低头看这具已经完全是散发着情欲气息的女性肉体，异物的入侵除了不适感，还带来更多黏腻液体从内部流出，湿润了他的指节。

冷静点，米达麦亚，你是个男人，没什么不好意思的，就当做这是普通的自慰。于是指节继续努力往里侵入，几乎塞入两根手指的时候床上的“少女”已经快失去力气了，她的大腿不停颤抖着，却无论如何也不得要领。

有谁能来帮帮我，好难受。女性呜咽着倒在被子上，蜂蜜色的头发全部埋进柔软的被子里。她的手指依旧在打转，被撑开的入口依旧在吞咽着带着手指往里头去。讨厌，应该碰哪里才能舒服点。也许是情欲作祟，她突然想起方才梦里那带着薄茧的指腹，还有那种熟悉的端丽的脸。

“罗严塔尔……”她喊出了梦里的名字，很快惊醒过来，那种罪恶感又席卷了身体。好在枕头里有挚友洗发水的香味，她能够闻着这种气味来缓解，简直就像是在暗地里偷情。这种不知廉耻的想法反而激励了这副弥漫春潮的肉体，她开始感到空虚，乳头也有些发痒胀痛，想要被更多的触摸。

“发生什么事了，米达麦亚。”突然的敲门声惊动了正在努力抚慰自己的女性，米达麦亚从床上惊坐起来，手指随着她的动作滑出来，一滩淡色的黏腻从大腿根往下滑，一下刺激了她的视觉。

“我可以进去看看吗？需要我帮忙吗？”挚友熟悉的声音里带着明显的急切和关心，但米达麦亚却不知道应该如何面对。“没发生什么，很抱歉吵到你了，我只是做了个噩梦。”她努力让自己的声音听起来不那么娇嗔，虽然事实是听到这个人的声音，梦里的景象马上又浮现出来，让她的掩盖听上去有些可笑，像是把头埋进沙子的鸵鸟。

罗严塔尔的手已经放在门把上了，常年混迹于风流场的他怎么会听不声音中那点羞怯的颤音。他原本想打开门告知这只是正常的生理现象，正常处理一下就可以。只是，如果拒绝是挚友的本意，那他自然也没有理由主动打开这道门。这很奇怪，过去他们在长时间的巡航日里，会偶尔为对方用手解决一下生理需求，光明磊落无比正当。但米达麦亚因为这怪病住下来之后，解决生理需求好像就失去了那种正当性。

罗严塔尔并没有离开，他在等一个确切的回答，近日极力避开自己的视线里到底包含着什么情绪。米达麦亚没有听到脚步声，知道挚友还没有离开，努力让自己冷静下来，他知道罗严塔尔在等一个答案。但是，应该怎么开口呢？难道说我现在很空虚寂寞很需要你？不对，这种话我可说不出口。那就说我梦到你和我那什么了，这样是否显得太过饥渴。

在纠结了十分钟左右，他还是下定了决心。哪怕变成女性，他们之间的友谊也不会为此受损，疾风之狼也还是那样一往无前。“请你把门打开，帮帮我罗严塔尔，我现在需要你。”尽管下定决心，看到那张出现在梦中的脸庞，她还是眼疾手快拉起被子盖住双腿间的秘密。

罗严塔尔打开门，就看到床上的蜜发女性正捏着被子的一角，闪着湿漉漉的眼睛看向自己。“我现在真的很难受，不知道能不能劳烦你帮忙解决，就像以前那样……”她越说越小声，到最后几乎细到听不见。不管怎么说，这也确实是金银妖瞳的男人想听到的答案，他从不拒绝送上门来的邀请。

“那么，你可以放松点，不要抓着被子。不用太担心，只是生理现象。”罗严塔尔在床边坐下，轻而易举地把被子掀开，看到变成女性的挚友正羞敛地夹紧大腿根。“居然连内裤都湿透了，你到底做了什么噩梦？”明知女性可能是生理原因导致一场无法言明的春梦，米达麦亚难得的温顺还是让他临时起了点欺负的兴致。

“不准再说！”米达麦亚原本想用枕头挡住那张笑得颇具深意的脸，但他很快冷静下来，怎么搞的好像我真的是什么在床上欲迎还拒的女人一样。最终娇小的女性只是咬牙切齿，有些生气地发表豪言壮语，“让我看看帝国名花终结者到底有什么手段，不爽我可要管你要赔偿金。”

“好啊，那在下应该要好好努力让疾风之狼满意了。”这么说着，罗严塔尔靠的更近了，把身形相当小的蜜发女性拉入自己的臂弯，把睡衣的扣子解开，露出两边丰满的乳房。“您和女性密切交流时都不脱上衣的吗，太着急可不好，在床上容易失水准。”他张开手掌包裹住那团柔嫩的乳肉，却没能包裹住全部。不知道她会有什么有趣的反应，他颇为恶劣地用力揉捏，轻轻扯动泛着粉色的乳尖，直到听到一阵短促的呼声。

“别那么用力，等等，别这样！？”

“放轻松，不会弄疼你的，我还惦记着让你出酒钱。”那双圆润的胸肉已经因为颇有技巧的揉捏泛起淡淡的粉，前端的乳粒因为情潮挺立，罗严塔尔用指甲骚刮它，引来对方一阵触电般地战栗。她感觉身体更热了，这种略带侵略性质的抚摸和梦中那种强暴行为并不相同，却因为这人熟悉的脸庞又重叠在一起，她有些惧怕地往后缩，却又充满了对未知快乐的期待。毕竟这个人永远不会伤害自己，还会带来更多新奇的体验。

米达麦亚刚想说些什么来调侃这种情况，就被一阵剧烈的晃动打断，整个人被推倒到床面上，好看的脸庞突然在眼前放大，金银妖瞳的男人吻上了她的嘴唇。“唔……唔”她贴着罗严塔尔的胸膛试图推开他，无奈女性太过娇小的身形完全无法抵抗常年锻炼的军人体魄，只能被带着张开嘴巴，任由那灵巧的舌头入侵。他的吻技未免也太过好了？米达麦亚有些吃味地想，但很快欲望如潮水涌来，她没空去理会那些怪异的酸劲。

不知什么时候她已经自动打开了双腿，让对方轻而易举地挤入她双腿之间，将隐秘的部位完全暴露于空气中。罗严塔尔一手扶住她的脑袋与她接吻，另一手仅在小腹处打转，不知出于什么趣味捏了捏小肚子的软肉。被这样玩弄身体让她感到羞耻，想让他不要做这种恶劣的玩笑，却因为嘴唇被牢牢封住只能发出呜咽声。她感觉浑身的氧气都要被抽离，绵长的亲吻还在继续，来不及下咽的唾液顺着唇角滴落，对方仿佛要把她揉进身体那样用力地托住她，舌尖扫过口腔的每一寸，夺走她冷静思考的能力。

她被吻得几乎窒息，好不容易被放开的那一瞬，米达麦亚大口大口地呼吸清新空气。等到她回过神来，马上又呗下一个动作吓了一跳。“不要，不要看。”她羞耻得想合拢大腿，罗严塔尔却不让她这么做，他拉住不安分的腿，微凉的手指仔细撑开还在颤抖的阴唇，在灯光下细致地观察起来。很明显这地方被什么侵入过，来不及收缩的穴口还泛着盈盈水光，“您刚才怎么做的？直接把手指塞进去吗？还是说，这里也有触碰呢？”

他把两片阴唇拉得更开了，去逗弄顶端被包裹住的小颗粒。原本隐藏在深处的阴蒂被玩弄，受到刺激逐渐挺立。“不要，好奇怪……”情潮一下涌上她的身体，米达麦亚扭捏着想要躲开手指的继续触摸，但指节的摁压让她失去反抗的力气。她能感觉到自己身体在发生些变化，敏感的秘密地带被触摸抚弄，分泌出和方才小穴里那种黏腻不同的液体，湿淋淋的被两片饱满的阴唇包裹，没有滴落在床单上。

这些湿润光滑的液体让罗严塔尔玩弄她的手指抚弄得更加顺畅，分开的阴唇下尿控和阴道口被食指来回摩擦，发出“滋溜滋溜”的水声。“求你，别这样……好奇怪”她本能的害怕陌生的情潮，大脑却一片空白，只能够颤抖着被迫打开的大腿。“这样可不够啊。”挚友像是想到了什么，突然发出轻笑声，这让她又羞又恼，巴不得叫他快点结束这种调情。

“下官还没做过这种事，希望您不要太过失望。”

没做过什么？米达麦亚还没参透这句话的含义，臀部就被手掌轻轻托住。女性娇小的身躯原本就轻，被托着分开大腿稍微抬起腰部。她惊得想要推开眼前的男人，可是男性的体力哪是她能够阻挡的。两片湿漉漉的阴唇被分开，敏感的肉粒被舌尖触碰，有些粗糙的舌苔摩擦着早就硬挺的地方。肆虐的舌尖继续往下，擦过隐秘部位每一处粉嫩的肉，直到触碰至正在收缩的入口。

“不，别……啊！”她几乎惊叫起来，舌尖在入口处稍作犹豫，便顶入只被指节进入过的地方。米达麦亚已经快要发疯了，她只能用双腿紧紧夹在男人的颈侧，踩着那人宽厚的肩膀试图让他停下。但她的力气实在有限，再加上担心会伤到挚友而不敢使力踢踹，对方锁着她的动作完全没有丝毫松懈。

米达麦亚咬紧齿关不让自己发出呻吟，可是陌生的细密快感一阵阵沿着她的背脊往上串，那灵巧的舌头甚至勾住内里，一点点往里头顶入更深的地方，没一会就让她的努力节节败退，从嘴边泄出断断续续的甜腻呻吟。骗人的吧，罗严塔尔这个大混蛋，说什么没给别人做过，这不是很熟练吗？莫名的情绪和激烈的快感一并向上涌，她很快无法再做抵抗，只能任由着欲望驱使发出“呜呜”的声音。

罗严塔尔垂着眼继续逗弄这未经人事的地方，他感觉到被蹂躏的内里正剧烈地收缩，舌尖被裹挟着想带入更深的内里。他稍微往后退了一些，食指摁压住发颤的豆粒，一阵剧烈的颤抖过后，透明的春潮喷出，打湿了他的脸颊。收缩持续了几秒钟，米达麦亚无力地垂着双腿，红着脸扭过头不敢去看那张被弄脏的美丽脸庞。

太糟糕了，这会不会让他生气啊？从高潮余韵中缓过来的米达麦亚不由自主地想到挚友的情绪，他总是如此，在任何时候都会想到对方是否也能共享乐趣，何况这是打着“相互解决”的名义。

“解决的话我就先离开了，祝您做个好梦米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔站起身正欲转头，一只纤细的手拉住他的衣角。不用回头，他也能猜测到发出颤音的主人现在肯定涨红了脸做思想斗争，“可是，你还没有解决……怎么能只有我一个人……”

“你还真是执着。”转过头来，米达麦亚注意到挚友下身撑起的形状，脸更红了一些。好在挚友并不打算拆穿她的窘迫，被邀请了的帝国名花终结者也确实贯彻他不拒绝的信条，坐回床沿拉近两人的距离。多亏以前他们也有互相解决的经历，这对米达麦亚来说并不困难，她急切地拉下对方的裤链，比性转前缩小了几分的手掌伸进底裤，让那硬挺的东西弹出来，小心收拢五指包裹住。

这并不困难，以前也做过的，她只需要像以往那样做就行。把手指换成一个圆圈圈住罗严塔尔挺翘的性具，女性柔嫩的手快速又有节奏地上下移动。不多时，她听到一阵阵沉重的呼吸声，一种强烈的想要回应方才对方努力的思绪涌上心头。“要体验点不一样的吗？”这么说着，还没等到回答，米达麦亚低下头，看着那浮着淡色青筋的家伙在面前放大。尽管做足了心理准备，要做这种事确实需要一定的勇气，她吞咽下口水，张嘴将前端含进口中。

被湿热的口腔包裹住的瞬间罗严塔尔一时间有些发愣，他没能料到在性事上较为保守的米达麦亚会做出这样大胆的举动。过去他们会在漫长到难以忍受的出征日间相互解决肉体需求，但也仅限于用手相互抚摸，当然米达麦亚一直当那是种增进友谊的方式，只是自己并不单纯这样认为。他从哪里学来的这些？金银妖瞳的美男子低头看着正在自己腿间努力的蜂蜜色脑袋，决定暂时放弃思考这种复杂的问题。

实话实说，米达麦亚口交的技术不可以只用不好来形容，那简直是相当差劲。她只能含住一点前端，舌头也慌乱地无处安放，那小小的犬牙似乎差一点就要磕碰脆弱的部位。原本他想让挚友不用做这种无用的努力，这种青涩的、浅尝辄止的骚刮对舒缓欲望根本起不了多大作用。但挚友那种小心翼翼收好牙齿，又苦恼于如何才能让对方感受快乐的心理还是足够让他获得另一层面的满足。

“不要这样做，米达麦亚，你没被别人做过这种事吗？”轻抓半长的蜂蜜色卷发让人抬起头来，罗严塔尔注意到那双灰色的眼眸再度染上了情欲的水光，她的唇角还沾着些来不及吞咽的口水，迷离地还没从方才的“服务”中回过神来，张着嘴没有合拢上。这可真是糟糕啊，一股血气涌上心头，“抱歉，可能会比较粗暴。”

被用力摁住头往下的瞬间米达麦亚才回过神来，可已经太晚了，那根刚才已经被舔湿前端的阳具已经填满了她的口腔，几乎要顶到她的喉咙。她想挣扎，但是罗严塔尔的温和克制似乎在刚才就被丢到了光年以外的地方，毫不犹豫地摁着她柔软的头发动作。好难受，快要不能呼吸了，米达麦亚痛苦地被逼出生理性泪水，可她必须尽力让自己配合，防止牙齿磕碰带来的不愉快。谁让这是自己撩拨的呢，同为军人，对方骨子里头那点好战因子的暴戾，作为半身的存在自己再清楚不过。她的脸颊鼓起来一团，舌头也无处可逃，只能被迫摩擦柱身，直到尝到一丝泛着苦腥味的前液。

“不好，就快……”意识到自己马上就要在这温热的口中高潮，罗严塔尔赶紧松开抓着女性头发的手，急忙抽出。可还是晚了一步，大部分射到了娇小女性白暂的脸颊上，还有一些留在了口腔里。“抱歉，是不是做太过火了，你没事吧？”他抽出床头摆着的直接，想为挚友擦掉刮在脸上的白色液体，可对方连这种机会都不给他。

“好腥，早知道不吞了。”用舌头勾走大部分脸上的精液，蜜发的娇小女性做了一个吞咽的动作，把它们尽数喝下。

“这东西能有好味道才怪了，谁让你喝的？”还是用纸巾将所生不多的残液擦干，两人在大床上推搡了几把，突然想到了什么不约而同大笑起来。确实，他们之间的关系不会因为这种不足挂齿的事情变得尴尬，米达麦亚突然觉得自己心跳得很快。还是有什么不同的，到底是什么呢？他想不明白，或许需要更多行动才能得到答案。

“那个，不再来一次吗？”破除了心里那点变了性别带来的羞耻感，享受到身体愉悦的疾风之狼也干脆放开，兴致勃勃地想尝试更多。“你就射一次应该满足不了吧，最近一直住在你家，你又没找女人……”当然，就干脆把我当成这回的女伴这种话他怎么样也不可能说出口，寄希望于挚友能明白她话中的意思，干脆倾身整个人趴到他身上，着手开始解上身的扣子。

从罗严塔尔的角度，正好可以看到挤压在自己上身那两边浑圆胸肉之间深色的沟壑。米达麦亚上身还披着睡衣，他抬手将早就褶皱的薄衫拉开，对方自觉主动地抬起双手任他把上衣剥离。“不公平，不要只有我脱干净啊，你裤子都没脱。”灰眸女性的眼里闪动着不服气的光辉，气哼哼地像只被踩着了尾巴的小兽。

不像狼，倒像只母鹿。想到这里，罗严塔尔端丽的嘴角勾起一个浅笑的幅度，抬手抚摸那柔顺的头发。“你干嘛呢？”被不同颜色的视线紧盯，那种视线里饱含的灼热温度烧灼了她的皮肤。米达麦亚有些不好意思，耳根背有些发红，她想起身逃离，但腰部被对方的长手臂圈住，只能低下头假装不在意，继续和还挂着的衣服作斗争。

长得帅就可以随便诱惑人吗？她气呼呼地想，我可不是那些什么围着你转的莺莺燕燕呀。“你确定要这么做吗，米达麦亚，我家里可没有套子。”看着娇小女性终于把两人的衣服都差不多扯干净，两具肉体完全相贴，罗严塔尔才想起来这样重要的事情。看着女性仰起头露出疑惑的表情，他补充道，“下官从不把女人带到家里，严格的说您确实是第一个住到这里的‘女人’，怎么，还要继续吗？”

“那也没什么问题呀，”米达麦亚回答，“不弄在里面不就行了，反正也不会怀孕，又不是真女人。”她的口气听起来跃跃欲试，看来已经完全把方才的窘迫扔到九霄云外，更想要寻求新鲜的体验。她把话说到这份上，罗严塔尔自然不可能再推脱来自挚友的好意。

借着身高的优势，他把娇小的女性抱起来坐到自己腿上，转了个身子让她背对自己。“怎么样，要不要试试这种。”双手抚上她胸前的两边乳房，女性并不算纤细的身形在手掌抚摸下微微颤抖，两颗乳粒也在揉捏轻扯下再度硬挺，似乎有些香甜的气息从娇嫩圆润的乳房溢出。被情欲刺激，米达麦亚仰起头，发出几声不成调的呻吟声。

“别这样，好奇怪。”她的身体发生了更多的改变，渗出的淡色汁液散发着熟悉又陌生的甜腻清香。米达麦亚很快明白这是什么，这种意识令她有些恐惧。能够产生母乳，又因为生理渴求发情，该不会真的能够怀上孩子吧？她转过头想表达自己的忧虑，还没来得及开口就被唇舌封口，投入一轮新的激吻之中。

当然，这不能怪我罗严塔尔不能看穿她的心思，从他的角度看，娇小女性转头微微仰起脖子看他，眼里泛着情欲的流光，像一头所述安抚的幼鹿。加上那不安分的身体在他的大腿上扭动， 腿缝摩擦着他敏感的男性部位，就算是帝国名花终结者也难免动情。于是他认真回应了这个索吻，单手扶住对方的头发逐渐加深，将不安分的女体禁锢在另一手臂圈住的空间里。

米达麦亚很快沉沦于这种高超的吻技里头，把什么想法都抛到九霄云外。她的双手无处安放，想作害羞状推却，又觉得不舍得就此分离。她察觉到刚才已经射过一回的男性阳物似乎又蓄势勃发，有什么发热的地方正紧贴着自己的大腿根。她用一手去抚弄摩擦那个位置，另一只手摸上自己还在泛着水光的隐秘处。她是个好学且足够聪明的学生，方才短暂的教学已经让她学会如何取悦自己。

一时间房间里只能听到在亲吻间溢出的细密呻吟，罗严塔尔放开那被蹂躏得肿胀的嘴唇，握住那只正在女性下体揉捏阴蒂的手，指引着往位于下方的入口去。“不要只是抚摸，你不是还想尝试更多吗？”他带着那双比平时小了几分的手指往里探，进入并不困难，女性的阴道原本就有这样吞咽容纳的能力。这种和完全自己自慰不一样的感觉让米达麦亚有些担心地想要停下，可指节却完全不受自己控制似的继续往里深入。

里头又分泌出不少润滑的黏腻液体，她想他们的身体之间是不是未免过分契合，都不需要使用什么辅助润滑的液体。当然，此时此刻她的身体是快乐的，全身被欲望裹挟着几乎要攀上巅峰。等到三根手指已经完全插入里头，满溢的液体流到手掌上，敏感的位置又被另一个人的直接按压，她惊叫出声，又一次瘫软了身体。

“舒服吗？”罗严塔尔的声音听起来像是拥有不同温度海流的回响，被高潮的冲击打散了理智，娇小的女性只得躺着喘气。两边的阴唇被拨开，微凉的空气灌入里头，此时她的身体像是在渴求什么那样剧烈地颤抖着，浑身因为情欲的喜悦散发出春意的颜色，像是等待被摘取的果实。

罗严塔尔承认自己有些着急了，拥抱过无数更加美好的女性肉体，却从来没有人让他这样急切地想要拥有占据。或许，这世界上只有一个人能够做到，能让这个心灵冷漠的男人品尝到一丝温暖的爱意，能够打开紧闭的信访。那个人，无意外只有米达麦亚，也只能是米达麦亚，不然他们谈何维持这长达十多年的友情。只是这么做之后，他们还能回得去过去纯粹的表面情感吗？

罗严塔尔有一瞬间的怀疑，但很快欲望占据了上风，蜜发女性抬头再度亲吻他的下巴、脸颊，不留余力地用行动表达她的邀请。软在他怀中的身躯从未有过的顺从乖巧，他伸手从后面环住女性的身体，掌心仍旧能覆盖住半边乳房。他捧着米达麦亚的腰，用手揉捏那被本人嫌弃的小肉，让她重新和自己身体贴合。

“唔……”米达麦亚对即将到来的事情本能的感到害怕，再过一会儿自己就要完全变了模样，现在制止是否还来得及？但是她又确实是那样渴求着热物的入侵，大腿根已经被分泌的体液弄得湿漉漉，再多多说什么都显得苍白无力。“快一点，不要磨蹭，我好难受……”她听见自己的声音这样说，不知廉耻的邀请很快得到硬物冲入的回应。

“不用太担心，我会很小心的。”

“骗子，好痛！”隐秘部位被完全打开的瞬间，米达麦亚几乎疼得要昏厥过去。那相较于她的身型来说显得过大的生殖器杵在里头，而紧致的内里还要将它往更深处勾去。尽管是第一次，她并没有流血，情人已经足够温柔，扩张和试探都做得无比细致，但那种被撕裂的痛楚还是相当鲜明。

“马上就好，放松点。”被突如其来的猛烈收缩绞紧，罗严塔尔皱了皱眉头。他只得安抚那还因为疼痛颤抖的身躯，舔吻肩膀背脊，等待受惊的女性放松下来。察觉到怀中身体已经适应了异物的存在，他抓住一时的空挡，干脆顺着内里吮吸的节奏撞击了起来。这一下便是一发不可收拾。

米达麦亚被美男子抱着晃动，她像处于在海涛之上无法自己，只能随着抽插的节奏上下晃动，两团丰腴的乳肉也随之颠簸。罗严塔尔进入得很深，内部被完全撑开填满，又带来一种奇异的踏实感。顶端用力刮过新开拓的地带，她的内里不多时就抽搐起来，前端又喷射出一些带着女性气息的液体。他捧着她那不停颤抖的腿弯，把她提起又按下，激烈的感官就仿佛挤压着五脏六腑，让她只能随着欲望漂泊，仰着头呼唤挚友的名字。

罗严塔尔依旧抱着她，修长的手臂环住那颤动的腰肢，腰部发力往更深的地方顶。接着一阵暖流从他们连接的地方溢了出来，洁白的床单被大量液体打湿。

又被弄高潮了一次，可那个人看起来还颇有余力。米达麦亚大脑一片空白，只剩下喘息的力气。她能鲜明的感受到插在自己身体里的东西依旧硬挺的模样，完全败北的意识让她有些不开心。等到她好不容易抓回属于自己的呼吸，罗严塔尔却就着结合的姿势，把她重新抱回自己怀中靠在胸膛上，低声安慰她。

“不用在意这些，米达麦亚，你只要享受就好。”听到他这样温和地说着，女性并未能完全了解其中的深意，只是温顺地把头紧贴着温暖厚实的胸膛，听着他为自己剧烈跳动的心跳声。好奇怪，简直就像我们之间真的有爱情。你也会这样想吗？还是只是纯粹、习惯性的对床伴释放温柔。

她的思绪很快就被打断了，罗严塔尔向前俯身，下身再度猛烈地冲撞起来。她的双腿被男人的手掐着，洁白的腿肉上留下不深不浅的指印。她来不及闭上灰色的眼眸，只得眼睁睁地看见随着男人剧烈晃动的动作，淡色的水柱断断续续地喷洒在空中，又落到床单上。深谙此道的男人像是故意要她没法冷静，由于身体里被插入阴茎，藏着的柔软尿孔被撑着露出微小的形状。

而他正恶劣地用因常年手持枪支而带着一层茧的指腹无情地按压捏弄，快意和尿意夹杂在一起。米达麦亚毫无办法，她的双腿只能够剧烈地晃动，却被抓着无法做出更多的挣扎，很快她感觉有什么从隐秘的小孔处喷出。透亮的潮液和淡黄色的尿液一同释放，混合在一起湿哒哒地打在臀部底下的床单上。

内部因为高潮再次猛烈地收缩，罗严塔尔就着抽插几次，在高潮来临前拔出，一股股液体射在女性洁白的大腿上，顺着股逢流到大腿根。

————————————————

米达麦亚猛地睁开眼睛，时针指向早晨九点，他赶忙拉开被子，看到已经换回了男性身姿的自己。他自然开心起来，想着马上把这个好消息告诉挚友，然后从屋子里搬出去，不要再给他添更多麻烦。

一想到挚友，昨夜发生的一幕幕就如同放电影一样浮现在他的脑海。变成女性的自己和挚友发生了如此激烈的性关系，听起来就好像一场荒诞可笑的梦境。但这确实不是梦，他很清楚的知道，他的身体还能感受到昨晚剧烈性爱后遗留下来的酸涩和不适感，多次的高潮甚至让他有几乎脱水的错觉。

旁边的被褥动了动，露出一头暗褐色漂亮的头发，异色瞳的男人看着他，眼底闪过一瞬间的遗憾情绪，米达麦亚没有错过。

“早上好，恭喜您平安度过性转病，米达麦亚。”

“早上好，罗严塔尔，托您的福，一切安好。”

当然，虽然这病情已经结束，但属于他们的故事，才要真正开始。


End file.
